Death Note Interviews
by Pandatryoshka
Summary: I just wrote this out of random boredness. Please don't flame, aru. R&R, please! Characters included are Light, L, Mello, Matsuda, Matt, Gevanni, Near, BB, and anyone else you suggest.
1. DN Interviews: Light Yagami

_Death Note Interviews_

A black-haired girl wearing jeans and a black and blue t-shirt stood up and smiled at a clapping crowd.

"Welcome, all otaku! This episode we'll be interviewing the cast of—DEATH NOTE!"

She clapped as well and smiled widely.

Her companion, a brown haired girl wearing a jean skirt and a purple blouse, grinned and pulled their first victim-er-interview subject into a seat facing them.

"First up is: Light I'm-A-Gay!"

The ginger-haired young adult glared at the younger girls.

"It's Yagami! _Yagami~!" _

"Yes, we know, I'm-A-Gay-kun, we're saying it backwards since we hate you and your Death Note."

The black haired girl snickered.

"But feel free to call me Nach-Ibich-Urusia. Backwards for Aisuru-Chibi-Chan." (Yes I have black hair that I recently chopped off.)

"Oh, Nach-Ibich-Urusia, you're so awesome!"

The brown haired girl grinned.

"Call me Ienwad. Backwards for Dawnie." (Yep it's Dawnzz!)

Light sighed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with the interview…"

"Uhh…. We don't really have any questions that we came up with by ourselves, so we asked the audience to submit questions for you."

Light growled and stood up.

"I'm leaving this crazy show! Bye! Just interview whoever, next."

He stomped off, leaving ACC and TDZ staring.

"Oh…. Well, tough luck. Sorry, Light fangirls!"

ACC and TDZ backed away nervously as the wailing fangirls closed in on them.

"Uh…. Don't kill us!"

But they died.

Unfortunately.

Fortunately, they hope that there are some loyal readers to review.

~End~

A/N: Okay, that was chappie numero uno. Yes. If you would like to ask a question, please review and tell me the name you would like to be mentioned as. Luvz and hugz!


	2. DN Interviews: Beyond Birthday

Death Note Interviews: B.B.

"Well, uh, since Light left, we'll be interviewing Beyond Birthday, the serial killer." Dawnie looked at her paper and smiled.  
"Okay-doodle, Beyond. Would you please come on out now?"  
"I'm here. Behind you." A slightly evil laugh followed and ACC's scream.  
"Y-you're not here for scaring people!" TDZ scowled and pushed him into a chair.  
"Uh-huh. So we actually got some reviews. The following questions are from Alessandra, under the username BeyondBirthday. First question: If you had to chose between L or Kira to kiss, who would you chose?"  
Beyond looked a bit ticked off.  
"That's a little… Um. Anyway: my twin, of course. The day I kiss the ginger-haired fool will be the day he gets resurrected."  
"Alright. Ill side with you on that." ACC glanced at her paper again.  
"Bring out Ryuuzaki, please."  
The detective was ushered on the stage, and TDZ pushed B.B. over.  
"Mmfpl! Hm? L~ I mished jhu~!"  
"My eyes are forever scarred."  
TDZ and ACC turned around as B.B. and L continued their little…. Scene.  
"I'm done!"  
B.B. chirped cheerily after five minutes.  
"Uhh… Oh, okay. Moving on. What's your favorite weapon?"  
He looked thoughtful for a second, then said: "My favorite… Uhhh, anything that doesn't kill anyone the first time you hurt them with it, but draws lots…. And lots of blood first."  
He grinned and leaned forward.  
"Next…?"  
ACC and TDZ sweatdropped, but they put their emotions aside and continued.  
"Do you appreciate your fangirls?"  
"Some of them, like the ones that aren't all 'Oh, B.B., be my boyfriend-slash-husband' the second they see me. It's kinda tiring really."  
"O-okay. Anway, this is a present from Alessandra, a jar of jam…"  
ACC handed it over.  
"Yay~~! I luvz you! To those who give me jam, I love you~~!"  
"I hate jam…."  
ACC sweatdropped at looked at the next list of questions, while B.B. was talking to the jar and licking his lips.

A/N: YAY reviews~~ thank you, B.B! :D-ACC Hehehe…. I swear, B.B. loves jam so much he loves it more than Light...-TDZ Anyway, please R&R! Thanks!


	3. DN Interviews: Light Yagami Cont

DN Interviews – Light (Again)

The ginger-haired killer was once again dragged onto the stage, strapped to a highchair and sporting a black and red blindfold.

"You will now be interrogated, Light Yagami."

Aisuru said, smirking evily.

The wail of fangirls followed, but she hit a button and the room transformed into a dark, dismal prison.

"Ahh, yes. Much better!"

Dawnie smiled and rubbed her hands together.

The two were completely different from the insane preteens they'd been a few minutes earlier.

"Agh! What is this? Ryuk! Help me here!"

"Sorry, but the Shinigami's dead."

ACC smiled, a certain insane glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"He died saving Misa-Misa from a killer."

"No~! Ryuk! I should've given you the Advance Silver SP after all! No! Ryuk! You and I were supposed to be-"

Dawnie slapped him hard across the face.

"Let's get on with it!"

Cackling, ACC looked at the list in her hand.

"First one, from an ANON named Red:

'Do you even care about your family or even think about them when you died?' "

She looked at him, expecting an answer.

He was silent for a while, shaking his head.

"So this is just a continuation of the interview earlier. I thought of my dad, and Sayu, and my mom. I also wished Matsuda would've married Sayu."

He began sobbing quietly, but TDZ and ACC rolled their eyes.

"Next, from Red: What will you think of B.B if you ever meet him?"

"I don't know."

He shook his head.

"Okay, then. Anyway, uhm…. A jar of jam! For B.B. Ah, yes! Okay, B.B, would you like to pick up this gift from a reviewer?"

L's evil twin peeked out, covered in jam, and grabbed the jar as quick as you could say 'Contradiction'.

ACC smiled, nodded and shook her head.

"I am always unloved, no presents for me. Wait, what am I saying? AGH, you reviewers! Give me at least a chibi hug!"

She calmed down after a bit more ranting and shuffled through her papers.

"Next: from Alessandra, again, Why did you kill BB?"

He began to sob louder.

"I didn't-" sniff "-kill Beyond! I wanna go home! Mommy~, Sayu, daddy! Help me~!"

ACC stared at him for a while, but she stood up and threw him over to his fangirls, who died instantly.

Misa then peeked into the stage and proceeded to do some very mean things to ACC and TDZ, but the two turned into logs.

"You're just a dopy blondie, Misa-baka!"

TDZ weaved a few signs and shouted:

"Katon: Kyoki Kasai no Jutsu!"

And that left them with a hole in the floor and a burnt Misa.

A/N: Yay that's done! Please R&R, or I drink your blood! –Dark, dark aura surrounding me- Hehehe, we made him cry! Baka-chan-Raito. Kukuku… Lovz you! Please, ACC needs reviews and presents to help her keep going!


	4. DN Interviews: L Lawliet

DN Interviews – L

The room was back to normal once more, and L was sitting in the chair, chewing on his thumb.

"Soo…. Kira is gone, and we're interviewing L."

ACC waved the stack of papers at Dawnie and pointed to the present closet.

"An ANON has a present for ya. Cake and a brush."

L took the cake happily, but turned the brush over.

"Ano…. If I may ask a question, why did ANON give me a brush?"

"You'll see."

ACC smiled and read the first question.

"Going in order. From Alessandra…"

TDZ and ACC suddenly turned red and sweatdropped.

"Ano…. 's?"

L looked confused and scratched his head.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that."

"Figure it out, prodigy."

TDZ sweatdropped again and showed him the paper.

"Did I…. Watari…. I will kill you."

The raven-haired detective fumed in his seat, while ACC struggled to keep her fangirl instincts down, and TDZ hid.

"Well~…. I…. We…."

"Please get on with it. This is as awkward for you as for me."

TDZ said, hands over her ears.

"I…. I don't remember."

ACC sighed in relief, but L screamed and hid under the chair.

"No~~, wait, I'm lying! Why am I lying? No! I gotta tell them? Okay, soBeyondwasukeandIwasseme! I hate you Watari~~! Me keel you!"

ACC began crying hysterically and TDZ just shook her head.

"Scary…. Anyway. From ANON Red: Why do you crouch when you sit?"

L wiggled his toes.

"If I don't sit like this I lose 40 percent of my deduction skills."

"Simple reason. I like that."

ACC stopped crying and sat back up.

"Okay. Another from ANON Red: Why don't you ever sleep through the whole night?"

"I do, like this. Not in a bed."

TDZ nodded.

"Alright. ANON Red: What is your favorite dessert?"

"Uh…."

L looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Cake. Strawberry Shortcake."

"Eww. I like pie."

ACC shrugged and pointed to the brush.

"Do you even brush your hair at all?"

"Once in a while. Not often. It messes with my brain cells."  
_  
Obviously._

ACC shook her head and laughed.

"Okay, whatever. That's all! Okay, B.B., one more present. A bunch of…. Knives."

ACC handed them to B.B. and waved goodbye, sweatdropping and chibified.


End file.
